jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kybo Rens Rache
Kybo Rens Rache ist die achte Folge aus der Fernsehserie Freunde im All, die erstmals am 26. Oktober 1985 auf dem US-amerikanischem Sender ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Am 23. Oktober 1991 wurde die Folge von dem Privatsender ProSieben zum ersten Mal in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung Mon Julpa, König von Tammuz-an besucht den Palast seines Rivalen, Krieger-Häuptling Toda, um it diesem ihren jahrelangen Streit beizulegen und um Frieden zu schließen. Toda ist misstrauisch gegenüber allem, was Mon Julpa ihm sagt; seine Tochter Gerin unterstützt Julpas Angebot. Zolag, Julpas Berater, wird von Todas Aussagen beleidigt und nennt ihn einen Barbaren. Beinahe bricht ein Kampf aus, vergeht aber gleich wieder, als sie den Droiden C-3PO in einer Rauferei mit einem kleinen Tier namens Ingey sehen. Inzwischen schleicht sich Jyn Obah, die rechte Hand des Piratenbosses Kybo Ren in Julpas Palast, um seinen Boss aus dem Gefängnis zu retten. Als er diesen gerettet hat, können sie an den Wachen vorbeikommen, indem sie sich als Tammuz-ans verkleiden. Die beiden schaffen es zur Landeplattform, wo sie auf Jann Tosh treffen, der gerade in seinen A-Flügler steigt. Mon Julpa und Gerin kommen gerade an, werden aber von den beiden Piraten überrascht, die Julpa, Gerin und Jann betäuben. Kybo Ren packt Gerin, steigt in einen A-Flügler und flüchtet mit Gerin, die er entführt. Seinen Komplizen Jyn lässt er liegen. Dieser wird in eine Zelle geworfen, wo ihn 3PO und R2-D2 verhören. Aus Angst vor dem Astromechdroiden, verrät ihnen Jyn, dass Captain Kybo Ren Gerin auf die Sumpfwelt Bogden gebracht hat. Diese Information leiten die Droiden an Jann und Jessica weiter, die sich prompt auf eine Rettungsmission begeben. Kybo Ren kommt auf Bogden an, wo er zu seiner Basis, einem alten, zerstörten Raumschiff fliegt und informiert Julpa und Lord Toda dort darüber, dass er Gerin freilassen werde, wenn seine ganzen Crewmitglieder freigelassen werden würden. Toda klagt Julpa an, für die Entführung seiner Tochter verantwortlich zu sein und erklärt sich bereit, Rens Forderung zu akzeptieren. Er lässt Mon Julpa festnehmen und plant, ihn zusammen mit den Piraten nach Bogden zu senden. Jann, Jessica und die Droiden kommen schließlich auf Bogden an. Sie trennen sich und beginnen auf den verschiedenen Ebenen des alten Raumschiffs mit der Suche. Jessica und R2 finden Kybo Ren auf de Brücke, dieser kann sie aber innerhalb eines Kraftfeldes festhalten. Kybo macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg, die anderen zu jagen. Jann und 3PO finden Gerin in den unteren Ebenen des Schiffes. Sie flüchtet gerade von einem Rudel Sungwas, bösartigen Tieren, die sich dort befinden. Inzwischen wurden die gefangenen Piraten aus deren Zellen freigelassen worden und Jyn Obah steuert ein Schiff mit den Freigelassenen, so wie Mon Julpa als Geisel, nach Bogden. Dort erklärt Kybo Ren dem König Tammuz-ans, dass er nicht die Absicht habe, Gerin freizulassen. Jedoch hat Mon Julpa so einen Verrat gewittert: Er öffnet die die Türen des Schiffes, worin sich Lord Toda und mehrere Krieger seines Volkes befinden. Ein feuriger Kampf bricht auch, doch auch diesmal sind die Tammuz-ans siegreich. Captain Kybo und seine Piraten werden erneut verhaftet. Alle kehren nach Tammuz-an zurück, wo König Mon Julpa und Lord Toda letztendlich ihren Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen. Jessica Meade beschließt nach Tyne's Horky zurückzukehren, wo auch Janns Onkel Gundy lebt; die Droiden wünschen ihr alles Beste. Dramatis personae *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jann Tosh *Mon Julpa *Jessica Meade *Kybo Ren *Zolag *Jyn Obah *Toda *Gerin Kategorie:Freunde im All Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:The Revenge of Kybo Ren nl:The Revenge of Kybo Ren